There is known an image forming apparatus provided with a plurality of sheet feed cassettes and an image forming apparatus provided with a plurality of trays serving as discharging destinations. Such an image forming apparatus controls the feed of sheet from an optional cassette or the discharging of sheet to an optional tray according to the set information contained in print data. The user can designate a cassette to serve as a feed source or a tray to serve as a discharging destination, and if no designation is made by the user, defaulted values are programmed into print data.
Sometimes it takes the user some time to get a printing object depending on a cassette serving as a feed source or a tray serving as a discharging destination.